


ABO 找數

by squiderious



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiderious/pseuds/squiderious
Summary: Offgun ABO 一發完*偽槍爺萬歲！！*Off美式咖啡A x Gun焦糖布丁O（偽A: 辣椒醬）*小ooc注意*PWP ❌夾硬HE ⭕️
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 13





	ABO 找數

**Author's Note:**

> 久未執筆，文筆有啲差lol...希望各位babii唔好介意！食用愉快～

一、  
Gun從小就知道，要在演藝圈混出名堂，就必須小心翼翼，尤其當自己是個Omega的時候。  
在分化前，Gun就聽說過不少演藝圈裡有關AO檯下交易的傳言，很多Omega藝人突然紅起來就是因為與圈內或幕後的Alpha有一條腿。Gun只聽就已經起雞皮疙瘩，所以在分化後，Gun就立刻購下一大批費洛蒙抑壓劑和掩蓋用香水，當時收入不多的他有一大半的薪水都用在了這些東西上，只為了在演藝圈中有立足之地。  
他討厭沒法自由自在地做自己，討厭這種遮遮掩掩的生活，但他又可以怎樣？他真的很愛這份工作。Gun看著桌上的抑壓劑和辣椒味香水，嘆了口氣。獨自努力吧，不需要其他人也可以過的很好，Gun這麼想著。

二、  
Off記得十分清楚自己第一次見到Gun的時候被他的信息素嗆到差點流淚。那天攝影棚裡充滿著刺鼻的辣椒味，在場能吃辣的工作人員都不禁吸了吸鼻子，甚至有些Omega被嗆到乾嘔。雖然自己也是Alpha，但這個小個子也太囂張了吧！才剛進門就宣洩主權，從可愛的身高外表完全看不出他是個這麼強硬的人。  
完了，Off心想，以後要怎麼對戲啊...  
雖然氣勢十足，Gun好歹也是個出色的演員，拍戲時很投入，有時甚至會帶著Off，兩人的默契迅速提升。  
因為出道戲的成功，Offgun這對雙A剛出道時就引起了一番討論，很多人不敢相信這兩個Alpha居然這麼相襯，戲裡戲外都一唱一和，合拍得很。強勢的Gun也不怕在節目中大撩Off，有些粉絲甚至懷疑Off可能是Beta，不然怎麼可能耳朵鼻子這麼紅！  
Off邊刷Twitter邊拿著紙巾擦鼻涕，你們都不在現場，根本不懂我的辛酸！那小子撩的話我什麼都聽不到，我被嗆得都快哭了！  
不過Off漸漸地適應了Gun的信息素，雖然還是有些嗆鼻，但不知道是不是鼻子壞了還是小個子太可愛，Off在辣椒味中居然聞到一點甜甜的味道。「可能是甜酸醬吧」Off最後是這麼斷定的，也沒放在心上。

三、  
Off再次聞到這股甜味是在拍《愛情理論》時，他們倆剛拍完洗手間濕吻那場戲，Gun就立刻離開現場休息。Off看著Gun匆忙的背影皺了皺眉頭。在剛剛拍吻戲的時候，Off不自覺地釋放了一點信息素好讓自己發揮。他知道自己的信息素不會影響到Gun，但好像有這麼幾秒他聞到了焦糖的味道，甜甜淡淡的，甚至有點苦澀。更奇怪的是辣椒味不見了。會不會鼻子真的壞了？和Gun待久了嗅覺可能有些不正常，但他想起昨天他好像也在Gun附近聞到甜味...  
Off趁大家都在休息的時候走到Gun的休息間，他敲了敲門，「Gun？」聽不到回應。他嘗試開門，但門上鎖了。「Gun！」他有點擔心地再叫了一下，「...誰？」Gun的聲音在門後傳了出來，他好像在喘氣...？   
「是我，你沒事吧？」Off隔著門好像聽到了翻找東西的聲音。「啊，是Papii呀...我沒事，有點頭暈而已啦。」Gun的聲音好像有些顫抖，還很脆弱。「你別裝了，我隔著門都覺得你很嚴重，開門吧。」Off回喊到。「不！不麻煩Papii了，我真的沒事...嗯！」還沒等Gun說完，Off就聽到了Gun嬌喘了一聲。  
這聲叫聲令Off頓時明白了發生什麼事，Alpha的本能將濃郁的咖啡味信息素釋放出來，門後的Gun隨之又叫了一聲。「Gun，開門吧。」Off努力地壓制著顫抖得聲音，故作平靜地說道，「讓我來幫你。」  
門後突然沒有了動靜，Off屏息以待，過了幾秒他就聽到了開鎖的聲音，隨之而來的是甜膩的焦糖布丁香。

四、（上車咯！）  
撲鼻而來的甜味和突如其來的「Gun·辣椒總裁·Atthaphan是Omega」資訊把Off弄得頭昏腦脹，反之發情中的Gun卻好像表現得比較清醒，一把拉過Off進休息間，轉身就把門重新鎖上。  
「Papii...」Gun喘著氣，淚水在眼眶中打轉，粉嫩的臉頰和濕潤的嘴唇看著令人心動。「你真的不用這麼做...」Gun顫抖著，話是這麼說但Gun朦朧的眼睛卻藏不住本能的慾望，這一切都被Off捕捉到。「別說話。」他把Gun抵在門上，雙手捧著Gun的臉，像野獸般飢渴地咬住他的唇，舌頭不停入侵著對方溫熱的嘴巴。淫亂的水漬聲和Gun的嬌喘聲刺激著Off，親得一次比一次深，一次比一次狠，膝蓋也不忘頂弄著Gun的下體。  
Off稍微退出了Gun嘴，兩人的唇被對方親得紅潤。「嗯... Papii別停...」Gun意猶未盡地叫著，Off的理智線再次斷掉，在腺體的位置上咬了下去，「啊！」Gun驚呼了一聲，一波焦糖信息素爆發出來，與Off釋放出的咖啡信息素交纏在一起。Off繼續往下咬，左手不安份地伸進Gun過大的襯衫玩弄著他早已突起乳頭，Gun呻吟著把手纏上Off的肩膀，把挑逗著自己的男人擁向自己，摩擦著他倆的分身。  
Off將礙事的褲子脫下，將右手摸上Gun早已硬了的下體開始擼動，令Gun不自覺地向前擺動。突然Off一下舔上Omega敏感的乳頭，Gun向後一仰，大聲呻吟著射進了Alpha的手中。  
「這麼快就射了啊，是不是忍了好久？」Off在Gun耳邊輕聲說著，滾燙的氣息令剛高潮完的Omega再次敏感起來。看著Gun情迷意亂的雙眼，Off把一隻手指伸進了他的後穴。「嗚啊！」冷不防的動作令Gun雙腿發軟，俯身趴在Off上。Off一手抱著他一手繼續入侵著緊緊的後穴，被插者則在Alpha懷中不停發出淫亂的叫聲。在迷糊的狀態中，Gun發現自己發熱的身軀緊緊貼著Off，而Off抱著他的手也沒有放開過。一陣溫暖的感覺包覆著Gun的全身，令他全身酥麻無力。  
「快...進來...」在進行著第三隻手指的擴張時，Gun終於忍不住了，將Off的分身掏出上下擼動。這個動作令Off的Alpha本能完全解放，把Gun轉過去，雙手按著門，俯身插進了早已濕潤的後穴。「啊！Papii好大...」Gun胡亂地叫道，令Off的下體在體內繼續漲大。「不要後悔...」Off說完便開始抽插，每次頂得比上次深。「啊、啊、等一...下！」Gun的大腦完全不能運作，唯一能感受到的就是被頂到底的快感，每一寸被Off碰過的肌膚都在發熱，陰莖也在快感和肉體的碰撞聲下流出透明的液體。Off俯身貼近Gun滾燙的身軀，舌頭再次侵犯著Gun的小嘴，「Gun、我要到了！」「嗯、啊！我也—啊！！」在Gun淫蕩的哭叫下，兩人一起達到了高潮。  
看著Gun完全失焦的眼睛，Off慢慢地退了出來。空氣中充滿著焦糖咖啡的信息素，甜中帶苦的糖漿味與燒焦的咖啡豆味完美融合，徬彿是在述說著兩人剛才的激戰。

五、  
「為什麼要自己扛著這個秘密？」Off扶著迷糊的Gun從休息間的浴室出來。作為一個負責任的Alpha，Off已經把現場收拾乾淨，並且把Gun也一併清理完畢。  
「Omega本身就吃虧，在這個魚龍混雜的地方更是要小心。」可能因為交合過的關係，但Gun覺得Off的咖啡信息素特別溫暖，讓人有種可以依賴的感覺，不自覺就訴說著埋藏多年的心事。「我真的很愛演戲，我不想放棄它...」  
Off看著身旁小小的身軀，卻比誰都堅強。獨自奮鬥了這麽久仍然可以在鏡頭面前擺出笑容。Off心頭一緊，把小個子擁進懷裏。他感覺到懷裡的人在顫抖，於是抱緊了一些。  
「以後你不用再獨自面對了，有我在你身邊。」  
或許不一定要獨自一人，Gun抱著Off時這麼想著。他第一次發自內心地笑了。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 被投訴冇標記... 得閒補，一切隨緣 :D


End file.
